


RWHP PWP Collections

by snow_ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_ink/pseuds/snow_ink
Summary: 榮恩道，你想弄亮點嗎？哈利下意識地搖頭，半晌才反應過來對方可能看不見，他吶吶地說照明咒會太過明顯，靜音咒倒是該考慮一下。





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 榮恩道，你想弄亮點嗎？
> 
> 哈利下意識地搖頭，半晌才反應過來對方可能看不見，他吶吶地說照明咒會太過明顯，靜音咒倒是該考慮一下。

妙麗覺得把自己的困惑與她分享的榮恩就是個白痴，十足十的。

「我覺得哈利才不喜歡我呢……喜歡他的人可多了去，他不會希罕我的。」

「榮恩·衛斯理你敢再給我說一遍！」

她真的——真的從沒見過遲鈍成這副德性的人！

「什、什麼啦！我哪裡說錯了嗎，哈利明明就真的不缺人喜歡啊！」

「哈利不缺人喜歡和他喜歡你是完全的兩回事好嗎！天哪真不敢相信我得跟你說這個！」妙麗簡直要抓狂了，男生的腦迴路也太匪夷所思了吧？「你們都當了這麼多年的好朋友你還不懂他嗎！哈利如果不喜歡你他哪願意讓你碰！」

「這個你們女孩子不懂啦！」榮恩粗聲粗氣說道，「男生之間原本就會有這種互相解決需求的時候。」

「你這個感情只有一茶匙的笨蛋！你都不知道之前你們吵架時哈利是什麼德性！而且你居然傻到沒發現自己在他心裡的重要性，虧你還跟我一樣被沉到黑湖裡去了呢！」

「……什麼？」榮恩噎了一下，「我以為那是因為他認為我們是好哥兒們……」

「你這個大笨蛋！」妙麗忍無可忍地將書包朝榮恩摔了過去，後者被砸個正著。

「很痛耶妙麗！」榮恩揉著已經腫起來的額頭抱怨，卻只換來女孩兇狠的瞪視。

「會痛嗎？但哈利受到的傷害可比這更厲害，你知道心痛是什麼感覺嗎？噢不好意思，我忘了你的心胸狹窄到只裝得下你自己！」

「嘿！」男孩高聲抗議，「我才沒那麼差勁！」

「你就是有！」妙麗氣勢洶洶地插起了腰，在跌坐到地上的榮恩眼裡看來如茉莉一樣威嚴而可怕，宛如衛斯理家當家女巫的女孩狠厲說道：

「去找他道歉！現在！立刻！馬！上！去！」

榮恩灰溜溜地離場了，他真的不能理解女孩們在想什麼，居然為此生了這麼大的氣，不清楚內情的人準會以為是他欺負了妙麗——不過話說回來，他也想不明白哈利在想什麼，但他很肯定這和哈利的性別無關，榮恩確定哈利和他一樣都是帶把的，他幾天前才剛親眼見證過而已，這點無庸置疑。

那時他們剛對著雙胞胎塞過來的女巫寫真雜誌發泄，榮恩看到哈利嘗試得不順利的樣子，沒過腦子地就冒出了一句「我幫你吧？」然後被自己給狠狠噎著。

躺在一邊的哈利看過來的眼神有點複雜，但他居然應聲說了好。一時無臺階可下，榮恩只好生生握住了好兄弟的弱點，他讓視線全然鎖在自己正忙活的手上，終於結束時忍不住鬆了口氣，假意輕鬆地說：哎呀，這該讓女生來才對，給不喜歡的人做可彆扭了是吧。

沒想到他的好哥兒們的答覆是，如果說我喜歡的人是你呢。

他說，他說了什麼來著？你開玩笑的吧？

哈利不說話的時候他就該知道了，榮恩明白自己傷了最好的朋友，但他就是拉不下臉去道歉。就連這次也是，仿佛一定要被誰勒令，他才甘願低聲下氣去找哈利。

他忐忑不安地回到了寢室，哈利正把自己關在自己的床上，金紅色的帷帳徹底放了下來。

哈利。榮恩扭捏地開口，出來一下好嗎。

帷帳裡靜悄悄的，榮恩硬著頭皮又喚了一聲。哈利，他吞了吞口水：「前幾天的事……對不起，我不是故意的，」他緊張地盯著帷帳裡隱隱約約的人影，小心翼翼地開口，「妙麗已經狠狠罵過我了，我就是嚇了一跳，你別想太多。」

人影似乎微微動了一下，榮恩緊緊盯著，但哈利似乎沒有出來的意思，他的聲音低低地傳到了帳外。他說自己冷靜想了想，以榮恩的角度看來，這樣的想法確實令人不舒服，他也沒有強人所難的意思，如果榮恩想絕交，他也不會有第二句話。

帳外的榮恩漲紅了臉，他說他才不會和哈利絕交呢，哈利是他擁有過最好的東西，比他成為了級長都好，比他幫葛萊分多擋下的每一個快浮都好，哈利是最好的，這點他非常確信。

哈利低笑著說：「那是因為也沒有其他人的頭銜是大難不死的男孩了。」

榮恩急了，「才不是！」他大聲反駁，到底要怎麼樣哈利才願意相信他。

你願意讓我上我才真的信你。哈利掀開帷帳說道。

榮恩一下子臉色刷白了，對方緊接著說我開玩笑呢，怎麼可能。

然而榮恩一咬牙，說：「行吧，給你上就給你上，反正又不是女孩子，頂多有點痛就是了。」

「你確定？」哈利聽起來很懷疑，榮恩緊閉著眼說，你再不快點我就不確定了。

哈利一時有點想笑，但他咬著唇憋住了。他說也不一定非得這樣的，他讓榮恩來也是一樣，甚至直接當作這回事也沒關係，畢竟哈利在意的只是榮恩的排拒，一旦他明白事情不是這樣的，他就不是那麼介懷了。

榮恩說，你不能讓我在下定了決心後又這麼縮回去，我會看不起我自己的。

「……那不然還是像上次那樣就好了吧。」哈利不確定地說，如果都有感覺了也不排斥的話……再繼續？

榮恩的臉紅通通的，他的雙頰像儲滿了核桃的松鼠般鼓鼓的，他沒說話，但是重重地點了頭，哈利有點擔心地望著他，最後牙一咬把榮恩拉到了自己床上。

帷帳又落了下來，昏暗的帳內看不清彼此的表情，只能從帳外微微透進的光亮看到隱約泛起光澤的側臉線條，以及如星子般頻繁閃爍的一對眼珠子。不知道是誰先啜了口唾沫，猛然響起的窸窣聲讓他們知道彼此都被對方嚇了一跳。

榮恩道，你想弄亮點嗎？哈利下意識地搖頭，半晌才反應過來對方可能看不見，他吶吶地說照明咒會太過明顯，靜音咒倒是該考慮一下。

「是啊。」榮恩諷刺道，「再披上隱形斗篷就更完美了。」

他停頓了會，接著低聲道歉：對不起，我只是太緊張了。

哈利笑著說他明白的，但那聲音聽上去有些歇斯底里，榮恩突然就感到有點安心。

不是只有我覺得緊張啊。

這麼一想就放鬆很多，榮恩這才發現他的肩頭一直是緊繃的，他和哈利之間相隔的距離也比他以為的遠。他調整了一個更舒適的坐姿，朝著哈利探手，他的手漫無目的地摸索著，在碰到了略微冰涼的肌膚觸感後輕輕包覆住，哈利的聲音自黑暗中傳來，他說，你碰到我的腳了，這有點癢。

「癢是好事。」榮恩脫口而出，「就跟痛一樣，笑總比哭好。」

一邊說著，他的手指就搔起了哈利的腳底板，哈利抬腿要踢他，但榮恩藉著風聲抓住了想使壞的那隻腿。他的雙手箝制住了兩隻細瘦的腳踝，然後他用一條腿壓住了哈利的一邊大腿，一手抓著哈利的另一條腿，一手則是撓著被抬起的腳底板。哈利整個人被壓制在他身下激烈地扭動，他笑得太厲害了，以致於腰板挺不起來，無法起身給好友來個反擊。終於勉力挺起些許的哈利將手猛烈拍在榮恩壓制住他的大腿上，他的用意是讓榮恩停止惡作劇，但手的落點毫無定處，他還沒感覺到自己揮到了什麼上，對方便整個人往前栽在了他身上。

「這可真夠狠的哈利。」他聽見榮恩埋在他頸窩裡嘟囔，這才知道剛才打到了什麼地方上。哈利緊張地一手環抱住榮恩的後背，來回摩娑問他是否還好，另一手則是往榮恩下腹伸去。

他輕輕地捏了捏，又微微揉了揉，榮恩倒抽了口氣，他抱怨哈利這麼報復可不好，哈利無辜道：「我這不是在幫你檢查傷勢嗎，不高興的話你也可以弄回來啊。」

榮恩鼓著臉，他的手乾脆滑進了哈利的睡褲裡，哈利咯咯笑著，但榮恩能感覺到手下的肌肉是緊繃的，他一時又心軟起來，他真的不知道該怎麼對待哈利，只能猜想如果他是哈利的話，他會希望對方做什麼。

總之，就是別太粗暴吧。他不確定地想著，但是別粗暴又是個什麼樣的概念呢，老實說上回他的腦袋裡因為太震驚而空白一片，完全記不得到底做了些什麼。

他想像著給自己打手槍時的做法，輕輕握住了哈利，抓在背上的手指像是一個宣告，帶出的濡溼感則是一個信號，榮恩微微鬆了口氣，那麼起碼會感覺舒服的地方是一樣的，而他的技術還不算太差。

他賣力地揉弄了會，然後在哈利不小心溢出來的嗚咽聲中移向了頂端，大姆指與食指圈著哈利來回套弄，指甲在縫口不斷撥揉，哈利發出了像是要死去的悲鳴，他咬住自己的手背向後倒在床上，胯間不知何時起朝榮恩的手裡猛烈衝撞，然後他倏地全身抽搐了下，接著渾身癱軟，陷在被褥裡邊。 

哈利恢復過來時瞧見榮恩正盯著自己的手掌，他茫然了會，雙手緊接著往床鋪四處胡亂摸了起來，他氣急敗壞地說抱歉讓我找到魔杖就幫你清理掉，對方卻說不用清但——他支支吾吾地，兩人一時之間都有點害臊，哈利還在猶豫著，榮恩倒是先說了，雖然是吞吞吐吐的。

「我就想，能不能用你的來幫自己弄出來。」

噢。哈利說不了話，這個答案太超現實了，比世界上有魔法而他是個巫師都更不真實，他一時之間不知該有什麼反應，倒是榮恩把他的沈默當做拒絕，吶吶地說，就當我沒說過。

「就用吧！」哈利脫口而出後猛然收住了聲量，「呃，我是說，你不介意的話。」

你、你無所謂？他聽見榮恩略顯結巴地問道，又下意識搖搖頭，連忙再補充，如果這能派上用場的話，想怎麼用都可以。

「不過也讓我幫你吧，否則怪不好意思的。」他又說道，屏息地等到了榮恩的一個好字。 

手上沾附著自己的東西去碰別人還是很奇特的，榮恩溫熱的小腹在哈利的觸摸下輕輕內縮了下，哈利的手指鑽進了濃密的毛髮中，滑入了好友的睡褲裡，現在他的手裡不只有他自己一個人的體液了，徹底脹大的地方粗得他幾乎握不住，哈利探進了另一隻手溫柔地碰觸著，對方粗重的喘息聲讓哈利覺得自己又有了抬頭的趨勢。他一隻手繼續揉著榮恩，一隻手則伸進自己的褲子裡，節奏交錯地按摩著彼此，很快地他們都射了出來，哈利緊跟在榮恩之後倒回了床上，手還在對方內褲裡。這聽起來有點詭異，但是榮恩沒說，哈利也就沒動。他們雙雙併肩躺了一會，在哈利覺得也該把手抽回來的時候，榮恩抓著他的手側面翻了過來。

「我剛剛說的仍然有效。」他抓著哈利的手說道，兩人的手裡都是彼此的體液，滑溜溜的，但榮恩抓得是那麼的緊，於是哈利也不自覺側過了身。他告訴榮恩，他也是，那些話都是認真的。 

「而且我比嬌生慣養的小少爺耐痛多了。」哈利開玩笑道，榮恩惱怒地說他才不是馬份，雙手作勢要給哈利撓癢癢，接著卻是停頓了下，他撩起了哈利的睡衣下擺，後者配合地讓上衣穿過手臂，脫出毛茸茸的頭顱後飛落到一旁。他拉下了哈利的睡褲而哈利脫掉了他的上衣，出於莫名的矜持，兩人的睡褲都還半掛在大腿上，黑暗中隱隱可以看見兩根晶亮的柱狀輪廓立在半空中。

榮恩嚥了口唾沫，問哈利是否就這麼進去，後者說：不然你試試？

頭部試圖擠進去時榮恩就知道這樣不行，為了方便他進入而將屁股整個挪到他大腿上坐著的哈利，大張的腿壓在他身上都能感覺到繃緊的筋脈，他皺眉說這太勉強了，我們別試了吧，但哈利咬著牙道，還沒真的試過呢，怎麼就不行。然而哈利都直冒冷汗了，仍硬是沒能推進多少。

「不行啊，」榮恩說，「太緊了。」

那你就弄鬆一點啊！哈利咬牙罵道。就像你媽媽揉麵團一樣弄鬆點！ 

揉麵團？榮恩很迷惑，他吃痛地感受到哈利掐在他手臂上的力道後才反應過來，噢，按摩。

他的手指不得章法地來到哈利身後，姆指伸了進去按壓著內壁，兩只拇指不斷畫著半圓，直到表層的肌肉逐漸軟化下來，才又扶著自己往哈利裡面送去。

這次進去了，但深度也就推進了五厘米，也差不多就只是五分之一吧。 

我猜這就是極限了，他不無遺憾地說，這個角度真的不好進入。 

哈利累得不想說話，他一個抬腳踩在好友的胸膛上，兩人的距離一下子拉大，榮恩說不清自己的愧疚從何而來，他小心地抓著哈利，比前幾次都更溫柔地照顧到柔弱肌膚上的每一處，哈利輕輕地喘息，輕緩的刺激拉長了感覺的來臨，這過程變得比之前都更像是凌遲，然而榮恩不知道，他只以為哈利剛剛射了幾次又被他這麼橫衝直撞而感到疲憊，手上的力道愈來愈輕柔，惹得哈利整個人向後彎去。這個折磨累積得太慢太長，當他終於噴出來時整個人都是鬆軟乏力的，感到更多的是解脫。榮恩的手沾著他的東西又開始抽弄時哈利只想說這個晚上已經夠了，他們本該做好準備再嘗試的，現在這處境不上不下，雙方都有點尷尬。

我能把這個抹在裡面嗎？恍惚間哈利聽到榮恩這麼說。「什麼？」他迷糊問道，對方的語氣聽起來很認真。

雙胞胎總說要多潤滑，他們說太乾的時候要減輕摩擦，換個角度切入或許就能進入到更融洽的結果。

我不知道他們指的是不是這個，但你裡面確實太乾了。

哈利慶幸榮恩看不見自己，否則他肯定不只臉，渾身都會是煮熟蝦子般的通紅。他含糊地咕噥了聲，讓榮恩儘管試試，後者吞嚥的聲響大到清晰可聞，涼掉的黏液像是乳膏般被送進了身體裡，那有點像是優酪乳，只差不能食用。

指腹按摩夾帶潤滑，再加上前面未能做完全套的步驟，榮恩這次輕輕鬆鬆就送進了一半的長度，他這次觀察著角度，在哈利身下塞了枕頭墊高他的臀部，頭部又往哈利裡面深入了一吋，哈利略微吃痛地叫了一聲，原本興奮起來的榮恩又放緩了速度。

他輕輕地向前戳刺，逐漸加大力道與深度，直到哈利的腳趾頭蜷了起來，瘦長的雙腿緊緊夾著他。榮恩抓著他大腿的力度此時已微不足道，哈利揪緊了床單承受對方愈發加重的撞擊，不堪負重的床架發出唧呀聲響，戳刺在哈利臨界點上的感覺也像是要與之共鳴似地躍升到他的咽喉，張口要尖叫時房門開啟的聲響嚇得他們雙雙僵在原地。

奈威等人奇怪於哈利已經睡下了而榮恩卻還沒回來，他們低聲交談了幾句，互道晚安，縮到了各自的帷帳裡。哈利與榮恩等了半晌，終於除了他們以外的鼾聲此起彼落響起，兩人雙雙輕噓了口氣，榮恩輕輕地把自己抽離，卻在哈利反射性地夾緊屁股後一下子噴在哈利裡面。

微溫的涼意沖刷過內壁後是兩個嘆息聲，榮恩的聲音裡更多的是懊惱，哈利竊笑著抬腿又夾住他，後者惱怒地在他裡面跟著胡亂撞了幾下。低吟溜出口時，榮恩慌不擇路地堵住了他的嘴。

此前他們從未接吻過，唇舌相觸就像是更多的電流竄入了四肢百骸，哈利僅有的幾次接吻經驗都完全無法與這個吻相比，他猜榮恩也是，因為他能感覺到他身體裡面的東西又脹大了起來，他們的身子朝彼此更加貼近，似是想把對方揉進彼此的靈魂裡。他們來回翻滾了會，最終發現側躺的姿勢會進入得更深更重，哈利的腿原本彎折在他們兩人之間，此時則跨過了榮恩的肩頭，更縮短了兩人的距離，幾乎是密不可分。他環著榮恩的腰而榮恩抱著他的後腦勺，哈利半闔著雙眼，唾液淌在嘴邊也好他們的喘息會引發出怎樣的動靜也罷，沒有任何一件事此時比他們正在做的這件事更重要。榮恩的抽送時而猛烈時而輕緩，哈利不知道自己在這種雙重夾擊下的攻勢泄了幾次。

他們互相追逐著那道不斷閃現的白光，直到兩人最終都累得睡了過去。沾滿了彼此的汗液與體液，他們渾身濕黏，就著仍嵌合成套的姿勢相依偎，在充滿麝香氣味的床上摟著彼此直到天明。

隔天他們雙雙睡過了頭，待哈利徹底清醒時寢室裡的其他人早就不見了。他搖了搖榮恩，又推了推他的肩膀，後者咕噥了聲，語焉不詳地翻身，被他壓在身下的哈利不禁叫了聲，他匆匆掩住自己的嘴，接著毫不客氣地把榮恩往一旁推開。

體內的東西滑出去時哈利沒能忍住，猛然內縮了下，一股涼意又噴刷在了裡頭。哈利羞惱地看著對方又被自己濺上白濁的腹部，生氣地踢了榮恩的腰，後者這才悠悠醒轉，他的臉上仍是茫然的，反倒是筆直挺立的傢伙顯得比人還精神。

一臉陰沈的哈利越過好友下了床，他揮開榮恩的手一拐一拐地走向浴室，後者不明就裡，摸摸鼻子也進了浴室。他的好哥兒們比起先前有活力多了，但這次明擺著在生氣，而等他又向妙麗咨詢然後被哈利一把拽到角落時，他才明白過來不是所有的問題都能由萬事通小姐來解答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 榮恩：我這不是怕又惹你不開心，徵詢一下第三方的意見嗎


	2. 性幻想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他在描述自己的性幻想時還沒意識到，真的跟哈利澄清了卻又感到有些可惜，正當他在思考著該如何向哈利委婉提議時，對方反倒挑眉看著他，說：我可是有隱形斗篷呢。

寫作業永遠是最讓學生感到無趣的一件事，而對榮恩·衛斯理來說，占卜學的作業尤為其中之最。一般而言，理想的週末之夜應該是在一整天酣暢淋漓的魁地奇訓練之後，在交誼廳裡玩多多石或來上一局巫師棋的慵懶時光，而非如同此刻，因為趕不完的作業而必須擠壓休閒時間，將難得的空閒耗費在圖書館裡的作業地獄。

為求效率，妙麗已經逼著他和哈利先完成了萬惡的魔藥學，石內卜一如既往地要求了難以達成的長度（整整十三英吋長，也只有妙麗能以細如蚊蚋的字體寫下密密麻麻的十五吋了），並要求他們引經據典，運用他們從一年級起所學到的各門知識，去描述不同的解毒劑在各個狀況裡所能發揮的最大功效與可能的副作用。麥教授則是要求他們寫下人體變形與物體變形之間的異同與難處，並要他們提出如何從這些差異裡得出最佳的施咒方法。弗立維教授與芽菜教授也派下了相當難度的作業，就連海格也罕見地要他們寫書面報告而非照顧奇獸（妙麗的看法是考試畢竟仍然是紙筆形式，而麥教授顯然找海格溝通過這點——所幸這些內容都可以在課本裡找到答案，前提是他們能把封面翻開的話）。

為了完成這些作業，他們已經耗掉了整個週五的晚上以及整個週六的上午，並且不得不在下午的魁地奇訓練結束後，又拖著沉重的書包回到了該死的圖書館裡。閱覽區幾乎被五年級與七年級生佔據，被O.W.L.s與N.E.W.T.s折磨得焦頭爛額的學生們正窸窸窣窣寫著作業，榮恩修改完了妙麗幫他檢查過的魔藥學作業裡的錯字，麥教授要求的論文也已完成了一定的內容，只需要再想辦法增加長度（他打算將字體放大兩倍）也足以了事。海格的作業在他們抽空去找這名半巨人喝茶時也成功地解決掉了，考慮到此刻的時間已是晚上八點，而符咒學或藥草學作業顯然都不是短短的一個小時之內能完成的（圖書館開放到九點半，然而他並沒有絲毫意願成為最後一個離開的人，這向來是萬事通小姐的日常），榮恩決定退而求其次，拿出他的占卜學功課。

崔姥妮的作業要求和她的授課風格同樣的單調乏味，這次也是千篇一律的夢境紀錄與未來預測。考慮到這名教授對於災厄的偏愛，榮恩與哈利每次都絞盡腦汁在編造自己的不幸事故上。魁地奇意外已經寫了15次，其中5次是被搏格衝撞，4次是史萊哲林的惡意攻擊，3次是雙胞胎的惡作劇，2次是貓頭鷹干擾與搜捕手競相爭奪金探子所造成的波及，1次是天候不佳被雷劈；傷勢從骨折（遍及各處關節包含頸部）到內臟破裂，由燒燙傷乃至凍瘡，精神失常又或是食物中毒等等，兩人從起初的興致勃勃到麻木以對，直至如今的頭疼不已。崔姥妮的了無新意甚至比石內卜的吹毛求疵更令人鬱悶，後者至少還能安慰自己日後可運用於求職或求生，但占卜學這門學科若無天賦則全然是門廢課，榮恩完全不想再花費任何心思在上頭。他忍不住趴倒在羊皮紙卷上抱怨起來（妙麗去書櫃裡尋找符咒學的參考資料了，所以他才敢放膽嘟囔，否則若又被女孩聽見了，免不了又是一陣嘲笑），哈利的精力顯然也被驚人的作業量消耗殆盡，他無精打采地草草點頭，咬著羽毛筆苦思自己的最新死亡方式。

如果是寫性幻想之類的就好辦了，西莫他們肯定也會同意的。榮恩放棄去理會未乾的墨水是否會印在臉上，他雙眼放空地嘀咕著，惹得哈利睨了他一眼，但榮恩像是什麼都沒發現似地自顧說了下去：比如在教室講臺上讓人幫著口交或在隨時會有人進出的空教室裡來一發啥的。

「……你這是在向我許願嗎？」

榮恩被這個沒頭沒腦的問題搞得愣了一下，半晌才反應過來。他尷尬地說他就是太累了，想到什麼就說什麼，沒別的意思，接著又補充道，就算哈利想試試，這也太容易被人發現了。

他在描述自己的性幻想時還沒意識到，真的跟哈利澄清了卻又感到有些可惜，正當他在思考著該如何向哈利委婉提議時，對方反倒挑眉看著他，說：我可是有隱形斗篷呢。

事態便這麼走向了奇怪的發展，榮恩暈乎乎地看著哈利掏出隱形斗篷罩住自己後消失不見，其他學生埋首於各自的作業裡而未能留意到這邊的動靜，但榮恩的耳朵將每一道細微的聲響都聽得分明，放滿了作業與參考書的桌子輕微震動了下，而後是窸窸窣窣的聲音，接著是腳踝被人握住的微涼觸感。哈利的手指從他的小腿肚貼了上去，在榮恩尚未回過神來的時候輕巧解開了他的褲頭，長年握著掃把柄練習魁地奇的手指帶著薄繭，探進他褲子裡握住時的粗糙感教他一時輕抽了口氣。

榮恩略微緊張地四下張望，沒有人轉過來看他們，不由得鬆了口氣，但他仍不敢大意，在一邊留意著動靜時一邊又不由自主地讓身心落到了哈利的手掌中。他有點後悔自己的提議，卻又忍不住為此更感到興奮。頂端分泌出的液體沾溼了哈利的手，又藉此黏附在他的性器上，雙球在哈利的指間來回翻滾，榮恩假裝認真地盯著除了塗鴉便幾乎是一片空白的羊皮紙，到此他都還能佯裝鎮定，但他還沒慶幸完，口裡就差點要竄出一陣呻吟。

哈利的嘴包覆了他的頭部，啵啵啵地正發出此起彼落的聲響，他幾乎無法分神去注意別人的視線，腦子裡無法克制地想像起哈利的動作。他能感覺到縫隙被柔軟的舌頭舔舐，最外層的薄皮被掀起，舌尖刷過了底下的嫩肉，鈴口被吸出了更多更濃的汁水。榮恩攥緊了拳頭，他想深深地往哈利嘴裡撞去，但椅子移動時發出的唧呀聲叫停了他的衝動，只能心焦而難耐地等待哈利更進一步的動作。榮恩感覺每一分每一秒都被像是拉長為一整天，他覺得哈利似乎是刻意放慢了速度，唇瓣仍只在外圍流連，就是遲遲不肯照顧到他的整根寶貝。而後他算是知道原因了，他明白哈利在某些時候比起雙胞胎都更會搞事（他在這一年對於榮恩與妙麗的怨言可多了），只是他沒預料到他會選在妙麗出現時對他惡作劇。

他們共通的好友皺眉問他哈利去了哪兒時，話題中的主角恰恰給榮恩來了一個深喉，上半身的所有血液瞬間湧向下腹的後果是他一時沒支撐住，整個人摔在了桌上。妙麗在四周或是好奇或是譴責的目光裡問他發生了什麼事，面朝下的人握緊了拳頭，極力將呻吟鎖在自己的咽喉中。

「我肚子疼。」他咬牙切齒道，哈利似乎用盡了吃奶的力氣在吸他。「哈利也是。」他又硬是擠出了一句，扶著桌面讓自己站了起來，「我得跑趟廁所。」但頭部緊接著又被舔了一下，速度緩慢得榮恩幾乎想尖叫，而他也叫了出聲。他痛苦地閉上眼睛，手伸到桌下硬是扯開了哈利（嘴唇離開時稍嫌響亮地啵了一聲），他匆匆扣起褲頭又用長袍草草蓋住自己，扔下一句「別等我們了」便腳不沾地衝了出去。

廁所比想像中來得遠，榮恩不得不鑽進最近的一間空教室裡，他靠在門邊胡亂耙下自己的褲子，剛握住自己時手腕就被人給握住，他衝著將斗篷從自己頭上掀開的哈利抱怨，後者一個深喉就讓他閉上了嘴。靈巧的舌尖在他的性器上刮出嘖嘖水聲，榮恩仰頭如願發出呻吟，他在哈利溫暖而潮濕的嘴裡衝撞，精液很快地在哈利的舌頭與雙手的照拂下噴發在身下人的嘴裡。抽出時哈利咬了他一口，榮恩渾身一個哆嗦，白濁便飛濺到了哈利的臉上，哈利竊笑著說榮恩怕是累積得有點多，這都沒能忍住。

說這話時的哈利連眼鏡上都是他的東西，嘴邊還帶著他又濃又稠的精液，樣子說有多情色便有多情色。榮恩看得既羞又惱又心癢難耐，他半是賭氣地說好啊那換我幫你，不由分說地便吻住了哈利的嘴唇。兩人的舌尖在彼此的嘴裡來回攻防，榮恩嚐到了自己略微腥臊的體味，但這只是讓他更感到興奮了，他又有些興起，但這次他可以暫緩，先拿下哈利再說。

哈利的唇瓣在他重重的啄吻下染上了艷麗無邊的色澤，他沿著扯開的襯衫急切地揉捏哈利的乳頭，故意吮了幾下，引起哈利有些歇斯底里的咯咯笑聲，然後很快地滑落到精瘦的小腹與更下方的莽原地帶。被他抵在牆邊的哈利仰頭發出粗重的喘息，他抓著榮恩的頭髮無聲催促，後者也很乾脆地扯開褲頭。騰空翹起的頂端已經滴出些許清液，榮恩半帶著迷地愛撫著柱身，比他略細的陰莖呈現出一種病態的蒼白，榮恩又是揉捏又是套弄，驕傲地聽見哈利興奮的呻吟，他靠近了那根晶瑩發亮的性器，張嘴含住時一個喀噠聲嚇得他差點沒徹底咬下。他的腦袋一片空白，直到教室裡徹底亮起來時他才發現哈利不知道什麼時候抄起了隱形斗篷，將他們兩人都給罩住了。

匆忙間闖進教室的是個三年級的赫夫帕夫，他焦急地喃喃自語著要是沒找到就完蛋了，榮恩幾乎可以肯定他搞丟的是魔藥學作業。他在隱形斗篷下大大鬆了口氣，心神一放鬆就有了看熱鬧不嫌事大的餘裕，他想一個低年級的赫夫帕夫實在說不上是個威脅，而他又頗為氣憤哈利方才故意讓他在妙麗面前難堪（他才不承認他其實覺得很刺激），心思轉了轉，他又開始了嘴上的動作。隱形斗篷在他們都長高後不再能完全掩蓋他們的身形，披掛在哈利頭上的斗篷或許能完全遮住他，卻蓋不住整個人都坐到了地上的榮恩，他的腰部以下以及一雙長腿幾乎徹底跑出了斗篷的遮蔽範圍。榮恩能感覺到哈利抓在他頭髮上的力道，但他並不是很擔心一個忙著擔心會被教授懲罰的三年級赫夫帕夫能留意到什麼細節，他甚至有些幸災樂禍，高興於終於不是只有他感到緊張兮兮了。

這麼一想，他的膽子甚至比先前都大上許多，他一邊含著哈利一邊抓著他的髖骨，將人扯了下來，衣物摩擦在牆面上的窸窣聲響軋然而止，哈利的雙手貼著牆止住了滑落，但他沒有喊停（「你欠我的。」榮恩說道），甚至過分順從地讓榮恩克難地脫掉了他的褲子，雙腿搭在好友的肩頸，交叉垂掛在他的背上。這些動靜都被三年級生翻看抽屜的聲響給掩蓋過去，榮恩肆意地舔弄著哈利，他的雙手扶著哈利清瘦的腰肢，賣力地又吸又舔，嘖嘖水聲與哈利壓抑的喘息聲充盈在他的耳邊，哈利輕輕嗚咽著，陰莖在他嘴裡隨著猛烈挺身的動作不斷衝撞，他很快地抽搐著射在了榮恩的嘴裡，發出了微弱的呻吟。

歇息了好一會，哈利好容易才從高潮的餘韻裡恢復過來。頭仍有點發暈，但這並不妨礙他透過隱形斗篷看見那個低年級的赫夫帕夫愈來愈往他們靠近。他用腳後跟撞了榮恩一下，讓對方更靠近自己一點，免得日後傳出霍格華茲多了一個只有下半身的幽靈的謠言。但榮恩不知是誤會了什麼，他的手從哈利的腰際滑到了沒幾兩肉的屁股上，在哈利發懵時將他整個下半身給托了起來，哈利以氣音質問他在做什麼，但嘴上正忙活的人沒空理他，他的雙手揉進哈利的臀肉裡把人高舉起來，由下方舔著陰莖的根部然後來到鑲在更裡邊的雙球。比手指更柔軟而靈活的舌頭貼身繞著圓球舔舐時哈利徹底亂了腦子，他想伸手打人，或者蓋住自己止不住的呻吟，卻怕整個摔到地上而抽不得空。縱然有榮恩的雙手捧著，懸空的腰臀仍讓他撐在牆面的手感到吃力，他的身體已經下滑了十幾吋餘，而他又舒爽又心驚地感覺到榮恩把他托得愈來愈高，直到徹底高過他紅色的髮頂。哈利看到自己的腳尖已然溜出了斗篷外，視線的更遠處可以看見不時彎腰查看每個抽屜的赫夫帕夫，他心急地想喊住榮恩，卻又因為只要一開口便遮掩不了的聲響而只能死咬住下唇。

柔軟而濕漉漉的舌頭游向更後方時哈利徹底闔不上嘴了，他急促地抽著氣，在舌尖戳刺進去時終於忍不住啜泣出聲，靈活的舌頭翻攪著他裡面，徹底卸掉了哈利的防衛。哈利支撐不住滑了下去，恰好摔在榮恩曲起的雙腿間，他的腦門落在榮恩抬起的腳板上，彎起的腰部被榮恩的手抓個正著，剛被舔弄過的地方正對榮恩的臉，兩條腿徹底貼伏在榮恩的背上。隱形斗篷因為距離與覆蓋面積的縮減，差不多罩全了他們兩個，徹底沒了顧忌的人更加賣力地鼓動起自己的舌頭。哈利整個人都是暈的，有頭下腳上的氣血逆流，也有身體裡被人舔舐以及隨時可能暴露所帶來的刺激快感，他暈到摸不著自己的魔杖，而正抓著他腰部的榮恩顯然也空不出手，哈利死死咬著自己的手背試圖壓抑呻吟，他懸空的背部在發顫，性器頂端溢出了不少水，把他的胸膛滴得溼答答一片，眼眶則是被逼出了更多的生理性眼淚，從他的臉頰不斷滑落到地面，那差不多是站在萬丈懸崖邊那種要掉不掉的感覺。

他徹底失去了思考的能力，連低年級生是何時離開的都不知道，待他中斷片刻的意識回歸時，他又回復到被榮恩給壓在牆上的狀態，後者一手托著他半邊的屁股，一手將他的一條腿彎折在他們兩人之間，幾乎像是要被生生折斷。但哈利感覺不到絲毫的疼痛，後穴已經被舔得鬆軟無比，他一邊和榮恩狂亂地接吻，一邊讓後者扶著自己戳刺。前面的潤滑步驟讓接下來的過程比以往都更為順利，榮恩沒幾下就順暢地滑了進來，撞擊的力道在危機解除後來到了最大值，哈利仰頭沒再克制住自己的哭喊，緊緻的腸道都沒能阻止榮恩往更深處撞去，蠻力破開了阻擋在前方的一切事物，哈利覺得自己的五臟六腑都像是跟著被推擠到了胸口，滿滿當當，緊得像是要窒息。快感在這個過程中跟著不斷積累，然後哈利終於在雙手哆嗦著幫自己套弄時得到了高潮，他的身體劇烈痙攣，抽搐著噴射了出來，濺滿了他們彼此的腹部。

榮恩也跟著射了，給哈利頃刻間猛烈收縮的內壁絞的，但是他不像對方累積了那麼多的刺激，仍有餘力將哈利整個抱起。後者的背抵著牆，乏力地環住榮恩的肩膀，他的臉埋在好友的頸窩裡，被動地由榮恩將他整個拔出又深深捅了進去，他覺得又滿又脹，想像不出是自己的眼眶或者後面哪個地方更紅腫不堪，只知道這個刺激大到他敏感地射了一次又一次，而他後來甚至都沒費心去碰觸自己哪怕一下，光是反覆被撞擊的敏感點就足夠他在陣陣的白光裡流連。

榮恩最後一次在他身體裡迎來高潮時哈利已經徹底發不出聲音了，他的嗓音沙啞得不行，喉嚨發乾渾身發軟，連施個清潔咒的力氣都沒有，而榮恩從來都不擅長這種家務魔法，他們胡亂拿彼此的長袍隨便清理了下（至於已經在衣服或頭髮上乾涸成塊的就不在他們的考慮範圍裡了），然後由榮恩揹著哈利，再披上隱形斗篷把他駝了回去（所幸他們共通的朋友見他們遲遲沒有回圖書館，提前幫他們收拾好書包了，否則榮恩還得在半夜裡揣著劫盜地圖披上斗篷再跑一趟）。隔天妙麗狐疑地問起他怎麼走路呈明顯的外八字時，哈利只是乾巴巴地說他拉肚子拉得太多次，以致於整個脫肛了。


End file.
